


Mani fredde, cuore caldo

by Omibombay



Category: James Bond (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, RPF, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La verità è che hai preso una bella sbandata per Daniel. Lavorare a stretto contatto con lui è bello e terribile allo stesso momento. <br/>Eri convinto di essere sceso a patti con te stesso ed invece, appena lo hai incontrato, il tuo cuore ha preso a galoppare a mille. <br/>[Ben Whishaw - Daniel Craig]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mani fredde, cuore caldo

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: RPF - Cast Skyfall (Spectre)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: one shot  
> Personaggi: Ben Whishaw, Daniel Craig, Andrew Scott  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> PoV: seconda persona   
> Disclaimers: Ben Whishaw, Daniel Craig e Andrew Scott non mi appartengono. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro per il puro gusto di scrivere.

L’aria fredda ti sferza il viso caldo, ti scompiglia i capelli. Ispiri una boccata di fumo, la trattieni per un lungo momento e poi la esalti lentamente, solitamente quello ti rilassa ora invece non serve a niente. Nemmeno lo splendido paesaggio montano che ti si staglia davanti agli occhi serve a distendere i tuoi nervi tesi, se non fossi così impegnato sul set del nuovo film di Bond, ne approfitteresti per sciare, lanciarti giù dal pendio a folle velocità con gli sci ai piedi, quello forse ti impedirebbe di continuare a pensare.

Sobbalzi quando qualcuno ti posa sulle spalle il giaccone pesante.   
“Fa un po’ troppo freddo per stare fuori solo con il maglione, non trovi?”   
La voce di Daniel ti accarezza i timpani e un lungo brivido ti corre lungo la schiena e sai che non è per il freddo.   
Il tuo collega ti si accosta, ti sta guardando intensamente con quegli occhi azzurri, anzi no, ti sta sondando in cerca di riposte.   
“C’è qualcosa che non va, Benjamin?”

Aspiri ancora una boccata di fumo distogliendo lo sguardo: Daniel è l’unico, oltre a madre, che ti chiama così perché, ti ha confidato, lui detesta i nomignoli.   
“No, perché?”   
“Oggi abbiamo dovuto ripetere una scena molto semplice dieci volte.”   
Ti stringi nelle spalle, già hai fatto una gran bella figura quel pomeriggio.   
Il tuo cervello è andato in black-out quando Daniel ti ha poggiato la mano sul braccio. Dovevi solo rispondere con una riga di copione e sorridere niente di impegnativo.   
Era stato un momento molto imbarazzante, non ti è mai successo prima d’ora, hai declamato monologhi in teatro senza intoppi, il problema è che la vicinanza di Daniel ti ha mandato in pappa il cervello.   
Ha tristemente ragione, avete ripetuto quella scena dieci volte. L’undicesima con uno scusate sommesso, sei scappato dal set: proprio un comportamento professionale.   
“Non ti capita mai la giornata no?” domandi senza guardarlo negli occhi, ma risuona anche alle tue orecchie come una scusa patetica ed infatti lo sentì ridere sommessamente   
“Sono più che convinto che ci sia qualcos’altro sotto, ma se non ne vuoi parlare, non sarò certo io a forzarti.”  
Spegni la sigaretta e la getti nel posacenere poco distante, continuando a guardare davanti a te afferrando la ringhiera stringendola forte: è ghiacciata.  
“Rientriamo?” ti propone con un cenno del capo verso la porta.   
Scuoti la testa concentrandoti sul freddo metallo sotto le tue dita “Vorrei restare qui ancora un po’.”   
Lui annuisce senza porti ulteriori domande e ti lascia solo.   
Osservi il cielo stellato, limpido e gelido.   
La verità è che hai preso una bella sbandata per Daniel. Lavorare a stretto contatto con lui è bello e terribile allo stesso momento.   
Il regista ha rimandato le vostre scene al giorno dopo, ma temi che non servirà a niente.  
Eri convinto di essere sceso a patti con te stesso ed invece, appena lo hai incontrato, il tuo cuore ha preso a galoppare a mille.   
Sei così assorto nei tuoi pensieri che non ti accorgi di Andrew fino a quando questi non parla.   
“Se fossi nella tua situazione, gli direi quello che provo.”   
Ti volti con gli occhi e la bocca spalancata.   
“O domani saremo punto e a capo” aggiunge fissandoti negli occhi.  
“C-come?”   
Un sorriso furbo si allarga sulle labbra di Andrew e si gratta la testa pensieroso “Come si può dire? Dai… è palese!”  
Sbatti le palpebre e deglutisci un paio di volte. Credevi di essere stato abbastanza bravo a celare al resto del cast quello che covavi nel profondo del tuo cuore, ma a quanto pare non è così.   
“Non posso” bisbigli riconoscendo la tua voce a stento.   
“Di cosa hai paura?”   
“Di rovinare l’amicizia che c’è tra noi.”   
Andrew sbuffa scuotendo la testa “Rischi molto di più non dicendogli niente” detto ciò ti augura la buona notte e sparisce all’interno dell’albergo.

***

Fissi la porta bianca, indeciso sul da farsi. Andrew ha ragione continuando a mentirgli non andrete da nessuna parte.   
Tiri un respiro profondo e bussi, pochi istanti dopo la porta scatta e lui ti appare davanti.   
“Benjamin?” mormora sorpreso, inarcando un sopracciglio.   
Non riesci a mettere insieme una frase coerente resti solo ad osservarlo.   
Indossa un paio di canzoni di una tuta ed una maglietta grigia è scalzo e ti ritrovi a pensare una volta di più che sia bellissimo.   
“Entra” ti invita facendosi di lato, visto che tu non accenni a parlare.   
Fai qualche passo all’interno e ti guardi intorno.   
“Accomodati” suggerisce sedendosi lui stesso sul divanetto.   
Prendi posto al suo fianco “Stai ripassando il copione” mormori giusto per dire qualcosa e spezzare quel silenzio ed è una cosa che dovresti fare anche tu.   
“Benjamin stai bene?” ti interroga ignorando la tua frase e tu stringi la stoffa dei pantaloni e scuoti piano il capo. Ora che sei lì non riesci a trovare le parole giuste.   
È lui che agisce ancora prima di te, posando la sua mano calda sulla tua gelida e sudata e tu sobbalzi, voltandoti di scatto portando i tuoi occhi sul suo viso: è chiaramente preoccupato.   
“Mani fredde, cuore caldo” mormora con un sorriso rassicurante, forse come Andrew anche lui ha intuito cosa ti passa per la testa.  
“Io…” inizi ma la voce ti viene meno, giri la mano e stringi la sua… guardando le vostre dita che si sfiorano.  
“Tu mi piaci Daniel credo… di essermi preso una cotta per te” confessi pianissimo continuando a guardare le vostre dita intrecciate, non allontana la mano però lo sentì sospirare.  
“Guardami” ti sprona dolce e tu obbedisci, faresti qualunque cosa lui ti dicesse.  
“Immaginavo e temevo fosse questo il motivo del tuo insolito comportamento.”   
“Non sei, che so… arrabbiato?” lo interrompi confuso e Daniel ride scuotendo testa.   
“Arrabbiato? Perché mai? No. Sono solo dispiaciuto perché io non posso ricambiare quello che tu provi per me e so che questo inevitabilmente ti farà soffrire.”  
Un groppo ti serra dolorosamente la gola e gli occhi ti pungono. Sapevi che ci sarebbe stato un rifiuto ne eri conscio fin dall’inizio questo, però, non ti fa stare meglio anzi fa male comunque.   
Daniel coglie il tuo turbamento e ti attira a sé in un abbraccio caldo. Ti lasci andare contro di lui con gli occhi chiusi inalando il suo odore.   
“Grazie di avermelo detto di essere starò sincero con me.”   
Ti scosti da lui e lo fissi: è calmo e rilassato a differenza di qualche ora prima che era chiaramente teso.   
Sorridi appena era giusto così, non potevi restare sospeso nell’incertezza e non volevi nemmeno che si creassero spiacevoli incomprensioni o equivoci.   
Sospiri piano sentendoti stranamente leggero, vorresti restare ancora con lui a parlare, goderti semplicemente la sua presenza al di fuori del ritmo serrato del set, ma si stava facendo tardi.   
“È meglio che vada…” dici alzandoti.   
“Aspetta!” ti richiama quando sei già sulla porta. Ti volti scoprendo che ha il copione in mano.   
“Che ne dici se ripassiamo la parte, Q?”   
“Con piacere double-oh-seven!”

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell’autrice: Sono pazza lo so, non chiedetemi come mi sia venuta fuori questa storia perché sinceramente non lo so.  
> Ma avevo voglia di scrivere qualcosa su questi due e l’ho fatto.  
> Beh grazie a chi è arrivato fino a qui.


End file.
